Luigi Doll
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Poltergust 5000 Luigi Doll raises his classic Poltergust 5000 during battle. Pressing B will let you guide which direction the suction is facing while moving. When sucking a opponents inside the vacuum, you can shoot out his victims by aiming with the control stick, then shooting them out with B. However, trapped opponents can escape before he shoots them out in a few seconds. The Poltergust 5000 can also grab any item or projectile directly close to you, as it quickly shrinks and disappears. All projectiles that are trap in the vacuum are 1.5 stronger than the original. But after 30 seconds, the projectile disappear from it’s storage and later return into Basic Luigi Doll for a while. Side B - Thunderhand Luigi Doll raise his palm forward and use Lightning Orbs to shocked the opponents. While small range, this move can attack hits multiple times, and final hit inflicts with a medium knockback, even KOs around if the opponents is around 100%. Up B - Luigi’s Super Green Rocket Luigi Doll ready to launch upward into the air. You can charged this move for four seconds, and once let go, you're launched upward like a rocket, with the distance and damage being based on how long he charged. This move did small damage and only makes a character flinch very slightly. However, if the attack's sweetspot hits a character, it becomes a powerful Fire Jump Headbutt, which deals around majordamage with high knockback and can KO an opponent with great damage or higher. Down B - Ice Flowers Luigi Doll perform a jump spin and launch two ice fireball. The spin can push enemies away, and though it does not do as much damage. The frozen ball that are launch in both side, however travels fast into the stage and can freeze opponents at higher percentages if successful. Final Smash - Hype Train Luigi Dolls stand there quietly, holding a ticket to someone. Shocking, the Hype Train arrive and run over the opponent in the stage dealing massive damage (most likely causing a Star KO), along with damaging anybody else in its path. The Hype Train stays out for 6 seconds, as you reappear into a stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: Whoa! KOSFX2: No! Star KOSFX: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!! Screen KOSFX: Sorry... Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Heros Category:Funny Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Luigi Category:SMG4 Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:EWBR Ultimate